


Together, Forever

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: You’re abducted during a mission with a bomb counting down. Will The Avengers find you before time is up?





	Together, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr for @call-her-little-bird's 300 follower writing challenge. My prompt was "I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious."

Being an Avenger is something you never imagined for yourself. Growing up you had fantasies of being many things, a doctor, a dancer, an astronaut and even a dinosaur (yes, somehow you thought it was an option). No matter what you would choose you always wanted to make an impact in people’s lives. Somehow life led you to working with this group of extraordinary people, heroes who fight for what’s right and make a difference.

Being an Avenger has a lot of great perks. More often than not you were ushered to the front of every Starbucks line, people happily waiting an extra minute to ensure that your caffeination will help aid you in saving the world. The most important however was being someone that people could look up to. You didn’t just fight alongside superheroes, you were one. You were a role model in the public eye and unfortunately your enemies took note of that.

* * *

 

The cold of the evening shivered in your bones waking you uncomfortably. Groaning, you slowly opened your eyes, feeling the strain of your head hanging forward. Your brows furrowed at the object resting on your chest, a heavy package with colored wires twisting out of it. As your eyes focused your heart began to race, picking up speed as a digital display began counting down. A bomb.

Slowly you lifted your head, panic replacing oxygen as you gasped for breath. Unable to move, you were securely tied to the chair, feeling the pain of diminished circulation from the tight bindings around your ankles with more around your thighs, waist, chest and arms. Whoever put you here was determined for you to stay put, well at least for the next hour you thought uncomfortably.

Looking around you saw you were in a warehouse, the hazy windows near the ceiling revealed the dark night’s sky. It was daytime when your mission started this morning, or was it yesterday? You can’t be sure of how long you were out for. Foggy memories roll in… you were separated from the team, from Bucky.

“I’m coming to you doll.” The voice of your beloved was the last thing you heard before a heavy fist met your temple knocking you out.

You wince at the pain radiating from the side of your face. You can feel the absence of the comms in your ear. Whoever took you was smart. There was no doubt they destroyed your phone and suit tracker as well. A hot tear rolls down your cheek. You’re alone. You’re going to die alone and Bucky may never find you.

The pit of anxiety weighs heavily in your stomach. You’re a sitting duck floating amongst an eerily steady pond, seeing a hunter in front of you, the gun pointed in your face while you anxiously wait for the trigger to be pulled. Life is supposed to flash before your eyes when you die, but you were lucky in a way. You had the time for more than a flash, and so you close your eyes, submerging yourself in the memories you wish to be surrounded by before the inevitable.

You had met Tony Stark several times growing up, your father was an executive at Stark Industries who brought you around when you took interest in the STEM field. You interned with the company while in college but life had a different path for you. You didn’t see Tony again for a few more years under the unfortunate circumstances of your father’s funeral.

It was then Tony had become a surrogate father to you, encouraging your scientific talents while he was off saving the world. After being injured by the Hammer Drones at the Stark Expo you and Tony began butting heads. You were adamant about using your talents to fight alongside him to prevent others from harm. Tony thought your response was reckless, believing you would only end up hurt or worse. Considering your current situation you can’t help but think he was right. Tony only wanted to protect you but this was your choice and all those years of putting your life on the line to protect others was worth it.

Reluctantly Tony introduced you to the Avengers as the newest recruit. You spent years training, creating new technology for yourself and fighting alongside your new family. One day this family began fighting each other and you were caught in the middle of ethical ideologies and complication histories. Yet time had passed, relationships were mended and Bucky Barnes was welcomed to the Avengers.

You remember the night of your first real interaction together. Bucky had mostly kept to himself, staying in his room where Steve would often visit, knowing his friend needed time to adjust. It was the middle of the night and he had come into the kitchen to stock up on more food for his room, not expecting to find you there.

Earphones were blasting music you freely danced to as you stirred ingredients for the cookies you were making, a gift you couldn’t wait to surprise Wanda with in the morning for her birthday. Bucky stood in the hallway, a smile growing on his face as he watched you move around, softly singing along to a song he was unfamiliar with.

You had caught his eye when you were introduced to him, but he knew you were close with Tony. The guilt of Bucky’s past weighed heavily on him and so he forced himself to stay away, building walls that were fortified with thoughts of him undeserving and unworthiness for love and happiness.

After placing the tray of cookies in the oven you turned around and gasped, not expecting anyone to be there. You offered a meek greeting before asking how long Bucky had been standing there. Waves of embarrassment washed over you once you realized he had seen all of your unfiltered dance moves. Awkward laughter turned into shy smiles, opening the door for you to get to know each other.

Bucky began to spend more time with the team and Tony took notice of how he was always sitting near you. Your mutual feelings continued to grow, but neither of you had acted on them. It was painfully obvious to the team how much you liked each other, much to Tony’s dismay.

One night you invited Bucky to meet you on the lawn so you could gaze at the stars together. A cool wind whipped by and you were shaking, your body was full of nerves as you gave yourself a pep talk on making a move tonight. Bucky arrived with a blanket in hand which you silently unfolded together, placing it on the soft grass. He sat down, a shy smile displayed on his face as he patted the spot beside him for you to sit.

Tilting your gaze to the sky you both stared at the dark landscape sprinkled with stars. Occasionally you would glance at each other, smiling and giggling. It was awkward but sweet, both of you wanting to confess your feelings but being too scared.

You shivered again as another gust of wind came by, jumping slightly as you didn’t expect Bucky to wrap his arm around you, the weight of his muscular limb instantly warmed your body. Bucky’s eyes were affixed on you and you didn’t have to look at him to confirm the smile that was spread across his face, you knew it matched your own.

Heat began to build, coursing through your veins as you heart fluttered wildly in your chest. Turning to face him you watched as Bucky sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Your eyes fluttered between that perfect mouth and his captivating eyes, so dark in the moonlight, full of desire.

Unknowingly your tongue had snuck out to wet your lips as you began to tilt your head, moving closer to him ever so slowly. Bucky followed your movements, closing the distance between you. Your eyes met before closing, sealing the gap as your lips connected in a passionate kiss. Fireworks erupted inside you as the tension built up over months was finally released. You felt his smile on your lips as you continued to kiss, letting your tongue meet his as you deepened your connection. You needed to pull away for air but pushed yourself to stay connected to him as long as possible, not wanting to break away from each other. It had taken so long to get to the point nothing was going to stop you, or so you thought.

You shrieked as the sprinklers went off, drenching you and Bucky in cold water. You stood up emitting high pitched squeals as you wiped the water from your face. Bucky laughed and it was the purest sound you ever heard. He stared at you with adoration prominently dancing in his eyes, grabbing you for a firm embrace he kissed you again as the water continued to rain on you.

From the compound window Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to pour himself a glass of whiskey. He knew he couldn’t keep you away from Barnes but it was worth a shot. He could never forget what happened but he could forgive, especially knowing how much you cared for each other.

Years have passed since that day, you and Bucky now shared a room together. You missed that room, your soft bed, the scent of Bucky permeating throughout the blankets. You think back to a few months ago, the rising sun shining in through the window as you cuddled together, barely awake sharing languid morning kisses.

“I’m gonna marry you Y/N,” he said confidently.  
“Oh yeah,” you chuckled.

Bucky pecking a kiss to your lips. “Mmmhmm, it’s a promise. You and me, together forever.”

You smiled, kissing him again before nuzzling yourself into his neck, “You buy a ring yet Sarge?” you questioned in a sleepy whisper.

Bucky was silent, shutting his eyes and pressing his lips together tightly so no sound could escape. Picking your head up you looked his scrunched up face, his expression answering your question.

More tears escape your eyes as you lift your wrist to stare at the spot where your ring would be. Your finger feeling naked without it but missions and engagement rings do not mix well. You regret not wearing it, feeling like you should have it on when you die. Or maybe it’s better to have it at home, a keepsake for Bucky to remember you by though you know it would destroy him. He wouldn’t need the ring as a constant reminder of what should have been. He will already punish himself enough as it is.

Staring at the countdown you see it there are thirty minutes of your life remaining. Your mind struggles to keep it together now, thinking to the wedding you should be planning with Bucky. The future you’re supposed to have. All of the things you wanted to do and will never get the chance. You wish it would just end now, time is cruel, slowly ticking away while you sit and wait to die.

Something in your mind clicks, if you were taken hours ago why were you still alive? The countdown only started a while ago which could only mean one thing. This was a trap.

The team had been searching all day to find you since your abduction and clues led them to a large industrial park in New Jersey. Tony hovered in the air scanning the multitude of buildings, each one showing a heat signature. Time was running out and so the team split up to find you.

Twenty minutes to go, and your stomach turned as every second passed. Whoever took you planned on the Avengers coming to rescue you. They were in danger and you would have no way of telling them until it was too late. With ten minutes left you heard the sound of a door being kicked open.

“I found her,” you heard Sam speak into the comm. “Hey Y/N, I gotchu,” he said.

You tried to tell him to leave but he didn’t hear you, instead he was talking to someone in his ear telling them of your location. A moment later Bucky came in running in, nearly dropping to his knees in front of you. He stifled his anger upon seeing your bruised face, his eyes flickering down to the C-4 on your chest.

“We’re gonna get of here doll I promise,” he said, thumbing away the tears that began to fall down your face.

“You have to get out of here,” you cried, pleading with them to leave. “ **I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious.**  This whole thing was a set up and you need to leave.”

Bucky pressed his lips to yours, cupping your cheeks as he declared he wasn’t leaving without you. Bucky looked over the device, noting all of the wires. He was terrified, having no knowledge on bombs. With eight minutes to go he wasn’t sure how he was going to keep his promise to you.

He looked over towards Sam who huffed in frustration. “Let me take a look. This wasn’t my area in the military but I have dealt with them before.”

Bucky moved to give Sam room, squeezing your hand as he kissed your temple. With five minutes to go Sam finally decided the black wire is most likely the one that would deactivate the bomb.

“Alright Sam, get out, get as far away from the building as you can,” Bucky demanded, his gaze never leaving yours.  
“But–” Sam began to protest.  
“I mean it Sam. Leave. Now!” Bucky roared.

Sam locked eyes with you, nodding a silent goodbye before he left. Bucky kneeled in front of you, pulling out his knife.

“You need to leave too,” you whispered. Bucky protested as expected. “I mean it Bucky. It’s never this easy. You need to get out of here.”  
“I love you Y/N, I’m not leaving without you.”  
“I love you too but If Sam’s wrong…” you sobbed. “You have your life back now, don’t lose it on account of me.”

Exhaling a shaky breath Bucky looked up at you, “What life would I have if you weren’t in it?” he replied, tears flowing freely down his face.

Bucky carefully undid the bindings on your legs and arms. You remained still in fear of any movement as long as the bomb was active. With two minutes to go and he grabbed the black wire, shakily holding the knife to it. Your lip quivered as you begged one last time for him to leave.

“Get out. Let me do it. If Sam’s right then I’ll run out of those doors into your arms.”  
“No. We do this… together,” his blue eyes swirled with fear, not the fear of death but of losing you. “Together,” he repeated again.  
“Forever,” you replied.

The timer began counting down from one minute. Bucky pressed his lips to yours, tasting salty tears as you both quaked with fear, pouring the love you had for each other in what could be your last moments together.

The wire was bent, the blade of the knife up against it. Forehead to forehead, Bucky’s lips pulled away from yours, looking into your eyes he whispered, “I love you,” before cutting the wire.

You braced for unimaginable pain, your teeth clenching down hard, eyes shut tight and then nothing. You looked at Bucky, your mouth hanging open in shock, looking at him in front of you. His skin glistened with sweat, a smile of relief spread across his face as the timer was stopped with four seconds to go.

You sobbed, reaching your hands out to cup his face, bringing him closer to kiss you. You were shaking, your lungs taking in huge gulps of air, wiping the tears of joy from your eyes.

Bucky kissed you again and stood up, walking off some anxiety as he ran his hands through his hair.

“Little help?” you half laughed, pointing towards the disabled bomb still strapped to your chest.

Bucky began to slowly remove the device, feeling like you could truly breathe again once the weight came off your chest.

“We’re getting married… tonight Y/N, I can’t wait any longer!”

You laughed at his statement, knowing that tonight you all you wanted to do was stay wrapped in Bucky’s arms though you knew in your heart you couldn’t wait much longer to marry the man you loved.

“Fine, fine,” he surrendered, “I know I don’t need a wedding to show how much I love you doll. We’re together forever,” he said, smiling as he opened his arms to you.

“Together forever,” you repeated, placing your palms on the arms of the chair ready to push yourself up and into Bucky’s loving embrace, one you never wanted to leave.

The explosion happened so fast neither of you had time to register the events before you were gone.

Outside the sound ripped through the sky, flames bursting up through the roof, shattered glass raining on the ground. Your friends were shocked, Sam in stunned silence falling to his knees as Steve and Tony ran towards the building. The roof collapsed, burning debris falling everywhere. Steve raised his arm up to shield himself from the lick of the flames as he called out for you both. Tony was flying around in a panic, screaming for FRIDAY to scan for signs of life.

“It’s my fault,” Sam cried, his lip quivering as burning tears began to surface. “I told them to cut the wire. I was so sure of it.”

Natasha came up beside him, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder, “It’s not Sam, it’s not your– ” she was cut off by his screaming.

“It is Natasha! It is my fault! It’s my fault they’re gone! It’s…” he can’t even continue, the flames burned the words from his mouth as he stared in horror.

There was no way for Sam to find out it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t know about the pressure sensor hidden in the cushion of the chair. He’ll hold himself responsible for your deaths every day, just like Tony whose brain will remind him that he failed you. He watched you grow from a rambunctious child to an intelligent woman. He should have fought you harder, never let you join the team. He’d rather have you hate him than… Tony can’t even process a world in which you’re not around. He’ll never forgive himself.

Steve stood amongst the burning rubble, hoping by some miracle that Bucky would walk out with you in tow. He survived the fall from the train, he could survive this, right? He has to, he needs to; he’s been through too much for it to end. Steve’s head hangs low, mourning his best friend, desperately trying to find comfort in the knowledge that you and Bucky were together in the end; wherever life and death takes you, you and Bucky would be together, forever. 


End file.
